


Lovely Letters

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Series: Letters From Hogwarts [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Lovely Bones - Alice Sebold
Genre: Gen, Harry Potter Adopted, Hogwarts Letters, Mentions events from the book, book that is, harry raised by not dursleys, it's sad, like really really sad, the lovely bones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 07:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2015904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry was adopted by the Salmon family and reviews his acceptance letter to Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovely Letters

\---

Dear Professor McGonagall,

I would love to accept a place at Hogwarts School but my sister, Susie, didn't come home the other day and everyone is really worried. 

I just really, really want to stay with my family until she gets back.

Is it okay to accept a place for next year? 

Sincerely,

Harry Salmon

p.s. I think your records need updating because my name changed when I was adopted a long time ago.

\---


End file.
